


Push, Pull, Work It Out (Don't Stop)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Harley had a PhD in Psychology, the League figured she was going to put it to use at one point.





	Push, Pull, Work It Out (Don't Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Flash's cameo in Suicide Squad and I loved Justice League so this came about

Harley had a PhD. in Psychology, so the League figured it was only a matter of time before she used it. 

They just didn't think she'd use it on  _them_.

The mission was simple; while in Central, Barry had wired in requesting backup. A simple request Bruce had granted because let's be real here: not much happened in Central City aside from robberies performed by Captain Cold, Heatwave and for the most part Captain Boomerang. All were low-rate villains, so Bruce figured it would be easy in, easy out.

Not so easy, Bruce learned, when Cold and Heatwave ended up not being involved. Even worse when he realized Boomerang- real name George "Digger" Harkness- decided to team up with El Diablo (real name Chato Santana) and none other than Harley Quinn with her trusty baseball bat.

"Hiya, Batsy!" Harley waved excitedly when Clark put him down, the alien reciprocating her bright grin until Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Ma always said it was rude to scorn a lady," was Clark's answer, but Bruce let it go. Harley was leaning against a wall, inspecting her nails as Chato crouched next to her. 

"See, Chato?" Harley pouted, "There'sa guy with real class. You should try it sometime."

Chato snorted, and Bruce flinced at the small flame licking his nose as he let out a huff. He wondered how the guy didn't spontaneously combust, but then again the guy controlled fire.

"Still ain't lighting your cigarette,  _chica_ ," Chsto snorted, eyes roving over the team until Bruce noticed them fall on Diana, "You, I might, though."

Diana (ever the lady, Bruce could see) smiled politely, all dazzling white teeth and dimples, "I do not smoke, but thank you."

Bruce looked at his team: Clark stood with his shoulders squared, looking curiously on as Harley skipped over and threw her arms around Diana, chatting like old friends. Victor stood gleaming under the Central City sun, and Bruce saw Arthur not so inconspicuously compare Chato's hard rock skeleton tattoos to his own Atlantean ink. He knew he knew how to deal with Harley, and Diana knew as well with how chummy they were, but he was still wary of El Diablo. Fire was not something he was used to working with.

"So, Sparky!" Arthur called to Chato, "Where's Flash?"

Chato's reply was a scsthing glare, smoke pouring out of his ears. 

"Calm down, ya big lug!" Harley whined as she wrapped an arm around Diana's waist, "I was just about ta get to that!"

"You were just telling the hottie over here about Ivy, don't lie!" Chato groaned. 

"Us girls halfta have some time!" Harley yelled back.

Bruce glanced at Diana. The Amazon was rubbing Harley's shoulder, doing her best to stay neutral as the inevitable shouting match began. 

"Are they always like this, Batman?" Victor asked quietly, "I'd prefer to just get Barry and get out."

Bruce nodded, sighing heavily, "Unfortunately Harley has other plans."

\----------

When Diana finally managed to break up the shouting match and Arthur doused Chato's flames, Harley pulled Diana by the hand and beckoned the goddess to follow, which resulted in the group getting some odd looks as they traipsed through Central City's streets.

"So, where is Barry?" Diana asked.

"Oh, right, well he's safe in our hideout with Boomy," Harley said, then shooting a pointed look at Victor suddenly, "We're gonna have a word with you, don't you worry!"

All Bruce got from Victor as an explanation was a shrug and the possibility of what Bruce thought could be a blush.

Huh.

When they got to the bar, they were automatically asssulted with a mass of smells: the brine of piss and beer moxed with stale water and the floor creaked with dried stains too dark to be called vomit, too light to be called blood.

But there was no sign of Captain Boomerang anywhere.

"Harley, if you're playing tricks-" Bruce began.

"Cross my heart, Batsy, they're here!" Harley protested, heels clicking on the wood as she slid across the counter behind the bar, jutting her chin at Diana, "Wanna drink, hon?"

"Oohh don't mind if I do," Arthur sat himself down, and Bruce lnew he was blatantly ignoring the amused and annoyed looks sent his way. They weren't here to drink, they were here for Barry. 

"Listen, Bats," Chato cut in, "all we want is to talk. Nothing more, nothing less."

Bruce pursed his lips, "Villains usually don't want to talk."

Bruce watched Chato's face as he paused his answer. The dark lighting made the man's tattoos look more eerie, almost as if he truly were a skeleton and not a living breathing human being who was dealt a bad hand.

"So you kidnapped the Flash?" Victor stepped in, and Bruce swore he could hear an edge in his voice, a hint of worry tinged with something he couldn't quite name.

"No, no, no,  _amigo_ ," Chato dismissed the question, "We like the Flash. He's the only guy who will hear our side."

"You like him, so you guys kidnapped him?" Bruce tried to clarify. 

"Things work differently here in Central than in Gotham," Chato said.

Bruce hummed, letting his eyes dart around the bar. Arthur was taking his turn getting friendly with Harley, going through shots like no tommorrow. It looked like Arthur was ahead (water based powers seemed to be a big help) by thirteen shots, but a shakey Harley was slowly catching up. Whenever she leaned over, one of her pigtails got dipped in her drinks.

Diana sat next to Arthur, leaning over the counter to fix Harley's pigtails. Her hands were gentle, carefully brushing the hair back from her face and cheering her on with each drink. Bruce could see how the two were friends.

Clark, however, was stock still. His knees were locked, jaw tense as he tilted his head, no doubt using his x-ray vision to scan for something.

For Barry, no doubt.

"Signs of life in the next room," Victor announced, "Flash and... Someone else."

Bruce didn't miss the slightly jealous undertone, even as Harley piped up from the bar, "That's Boomerang, all right! He's probably quizzin' 'im on you."

Victor didn't say anything, even as Harley threw herself back over the counter to lunge at the cyborg in a drunken stupor "You're his knight in shiny armor, right? Go get 'im or I'll make sure Boomerang breaks some bones!"

Well then. Time to get the Flash and get out. Bruce knew Arthur was already brimming with jokes about kissing in trees, still giving Victor a shit eating grin as Barry blushed and squeaked his way through the worst love confession known to man, courtesy of Captain Boomerang holding a boomerang to Barry's neck.

Bruce was just glad Gotham wasn't weirder than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I just wanted to share


End file.
